


Cake, The Sun and Other Things That Should Happen At Midnight

by yourhomewrecker



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: AU, Birthday Party, Cake, F/M, Fluff, Get Together, Introversion, they're teenangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhomewrecker/pseuds/yourhomewrecker
Summary: Under the stars, with a delicious amount of strawberry cake in her plate, not thinking about something specific, that’s how Amy wanted to spend her birthday to begin with. But her mom had forced her to throw a party, more for her than for Amy. But maybe hiding away it's not the worst thing in the world after all.





	Cake, The Sun and Other Things That Should Happen At Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :)

Amy was definitely hiding. And yes, it was her day, and there was a huge amount of people downstairs only there for her, but she couldn’t do it. That whole party wasn’t her idea to begin with, she didn’t like being surrounded by that many people for too long, she needed it some air to finally think straight again, so she escaped for a while. It wasn’t like someone would actually notice her absence, so it was all fine. And there, hiding on her roof, with a half full plate of birthday cake, she was quite happy. Totally relaxed, yeah you could say that. 

Under the stars, with a delicious amount of strawberry cake in her plate, not thinking about something specific, that’s how Amy wanted to spend her birthday to begin with. But her mom had forced her to throw a party, more for her than for Amy. Her mom loved parties, and the whole interacting with people you only see once a year, chatting about your families and the things you did during this year you two spent apart from each other, she loved all that. But Amy didn’t. She really didn’t enjoy having to pretend to be interested on whatever your kid did at preschool, or whatever new word your two-year old son just learnt. She wasn’t interested, and Amy honestly thought that if you’re not into whatever someone’s saying is actually really rude to just pretend that you’re really engaged in that conversation. Because that’s lying, and she wasn’t really pro-lying, actually, she was indeed against lying about all kinds of things, Amy was one of the most honest people she knew. So, because of her values, Amy didn’t like parties. At all. 

Also, the fact that she was a huge introvert could also be one of the reasons why she didn’t like big gatherings like that. It wasn’t like she hated people and didn’t want to talk with them, it was more like ‘all strange people scared the hell out her’ kind of thing. The idea of talking with someone new made her tremble and shiver and that wasn’t a way Amy liked to feel, so she just avoided new people all at once. She had good long-term friends and that was everything she needed it. The fact that she actually had friends was something that she still found it crazy sometimes. Why would someone willingly become friends with her? She was so weird and quirky that was really impressive the concept of her having friends. But she had them, and she loved them and she was immensely grateful for having them. 

She was really enjoying the cake, without a doubt the best part of that whole party. Okay, the whole part where everyone gathered around in front of a cake, clapping and singing ‘Happy Birthday To You’ was also pretty cool. It was actually very sweet that all those people were there to celebrate her, they were singing and praising her existence and everything would lose sense if she wasn’t there. That. That was the only moment she was the Sun in that solar system. Everything would be meaningless if she wasn’t there, and for the first time, she actually felt like she was special to some people. Well, it was obvious that she meant something to some people, but that was the vivid proof, the proof that she mattered in that world, at least for some people. 

She shook those thoughts from her head taking another bite from her delicious cake, it was filled with frosting and some strawberries in the middle, it was one of the tastiest things she had ever eaten. Her attention was stolen from her cake when he came in, climbing the tree she proudly thought she was the only one who could do it, and joining her in her nice roof. His hair was divided in a neat cute way and his beige suit fitted him perfectly. He looked very handsome, he had a little spark on his eye and his lips were rosier than ever before, almost matching the red tie he was wearing. For a second, he almost fell; Amy grabbed him from the tie and pulled him closer, she took that opportunity to observe his tie; it was red with a pattern of beige lines every five centimeters, it really matched his whole outfit, he was beautiful. 

“You’re missing one hell of a party,” he said sitting next to her, she cringed slightly. It wasn’t like she thought it was an awful party, but calling it ‘One hell of a party’ just seemed too much. He just laughed at her, he had a nice laugh, it was beautiful the way his white teeth aligned together, brightening everything around him. “You’re not liking the party? 

“I’m not hating it. I just can’t spend that much time surrounded by that much people, it just becomes too much, after a while.” She explained. He was watching her speak with a plain look in his face, a look that Amy didn’t really know how to read it, she didn’t know if he thought that she was a complete weirdo, or if he actually understood what she was going through. She had no idea, and the thought of his judgmental thoughts made her feel like throwing up all the delicious cake she had been eating for the past hour. 

“I get it, big crowds give me a panic attack,” he said and they both laughed. Amy felt an invisible weight leave her shoulders, he didn’t think she was a weirdo, in fact, he really understood everything she was going through. She let out a sigh. “Actually, that’s why I came here in the first place, didn’t know that this place was already taken, sorry.” He knew what she was going through, he was going through the same, and he was apologizing for stealing her secret spot. Oh Lord, there was the real chance that she was already in love with him by that point. It was almost too good to be true, he had to be hiding something, some huge flaw that would make him a disgusting human being for Amy, something horrendous, everything was just too good. 

And good things like that didn’t happen to her. Maybe with her friends, and she would be very happy for them, but never with her. That was probably some cosmical joke the universe had sent her as a birthday gift. 

“Are you here?” 

“Huh?” She was caught off guard. Damn it. 

“You seemed to be far away on your thoughts, and once again, sorry to disturb your alone place, I can leave if you want me to.” And there it was, once again, his perfectness kicking in, he had to be kidding with her, that guy was everything she ever looked in a guy, and there he was, in front of her, someone her mom had invited to the party and she didn’t even know who he was. Maybe it was the universe sending him as a cosmical present. Just a little something to celebrate the many years she was completing that day, just a tiny gift. 

“Oh,” she said not really certain of what she was going to say. “I was just thinking about some things.” Yeah, that was good, she explained herself, but also was a little vague so he didn’t know that he was the subject of her inner thoughts. 

“Do you mind sharing it?” Damn it. That was the best moment to be a liar, oh God. Her damn honesty, her stupid values, oh Lord. 

“I was thinking you’re too good to be true.” That was it, she said it, there was turning back, there was no way she could swallow the words back in. That was it. No taking back. His response was immediate, a really soft smile, like she had just made him the compliment he had ever heard in his life. Her heart skipped a beat, several actually, he could easily kill her if he kept shooting smiles like that at her. It wasn’t like she had a lot of experience in the love area. She had zero knowledge in that area to be more specific, so a handsome guy like that, flirting with her like that, could be easily the death of her. 

“What?” 

“You’re handsome, you’re nice, you understand how an introverted feel and you actually apologized when you realized I was using this roof as my alone space. You're the real deal.” He responded her with a kiss, a nice gentle kiss, Amy was officially dead at that point. There was no salvation for her. She enjoyed as their lips danced together. When he broke the kiss, she shot him with her earnest look and a sincere smile. Was it possible to be already in love with someone she had just met a few minutes ago? If it was possible or not, she didn’t care, it was real, what she was feeling was real. 

“I am sorry, I didn’t mean to kiss you like that, we barely know each other, sorry.” He said with an apologetic tone and started to pull away from Amy, not like she would ever let him. She grabbed his hand and whispered ‘it’s okay’, and kissed him again, and again, and again. 

When they felt like they definitely needed a break from all the kissing they just sat there, looking to the stars. The music downstairs was little bit lower, but nothing really considerable, she wondered what time it was, how long she was on that roof. “Hey, do you know what time it is?” 

“Pretty late?” he said thinking he might get away with that answer, but he wasn’t, so he took his phone from one of his pockets and looked. “Almost four am,” he said. Oh wow, it was really late. Amy looked downstairs from the same window she had use it to escape in the first place, the party was still happening, so everything was fine. 

“The sun’s almost coming up, right?” 

“Yeah...” he said looking to the stars. “Do you want to watch the sunrise?” 

“I mean... we still a few solid hours” she argued back. 

“I can keep you busy,” he said right before stealing her a kiss, it was a quick kiss, just to emphasize what he was talking about. 

“Okay...” 

They kissed again, and again, and again and apparently the sunrise would actually come very quick for the two of them. 

“Oh, and by the way, what’s your name?” Amy asked wondering how she didn’t ask that sooner. 

“Jake, and you?” 

“Amy.” 

“Oh, happy birthday...”

**Author's Note:**

> Please send feedback!!


End file.
